


Good night, Benrey!

by Ratpunkdisco



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Not A Game AU, i said so, i want them to b soft ok....., no beta we die like men, tommy gets to let benrey stay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratpunkdisco/pseuds/Ratpunkdisco
Summary: Benrey and Tommy share a soft day to calm down after the events at Black Mesa.
Relationships: Benrey/Tommy Coolatta, tomrey
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Good night, Benrey!

Waking up was a hit in the face for Benrey.  
First, he wasn't in Black Mesa. Second, he was sleeping on a warm and soft couch, with a weighted blanket on top of him.   
His feet and back ached from the hours of walking and running around. He also smelled pretty bad. Downside to the whole running thing. He didn't move, just looked around the room, trying to remember where he was. Right. Tommy's place.

Tommy's living room wasn't large. It had yellow walls, with orange palm tree prints over them. The wall opposite of Benrey was dedicated to an assortment of drawers, shelves and closets, with all kinds of trinkets and photo frames sitting there. There was a Tv on one of the closets which didn't have another one on top, allowing couch lounging and game nights. Benrey made a mental check of that.  
The curtains were drawn in, though the sunshine still found its way in lazy beams, creating warm patches on the carpet.

Benrey jumped up when he heard soft panting and rattling behind the door. It opened and Tommy's large golden retriever, Sunkist, waltzed in. Their tail was wagging and they strutted up to Benrey, not even having to jump onto the couch to lick his face clean. "Geez, do I taste good?" Benrey mumbled in a raspy voice, burrying his head into the dog's soft fur. He heard a chuckle from the door and looked up.  
Tommy was leaning against the frame, a smile on his face. He was wearing long flannel pants and a blue knitted sweater. His hair was messy, he went to sleep with it being still wet.  
"Good- Good morning, Benrey!" He said, crossing his arms and eyeing his friend, eyebrow raised. "You look- You look pretty terrible."   
"Thanks." Benrey nodded, rolling off the couch. He was wearing Tommy's spare shirt and pants, they were way too long for him and way too tight. "Go take. Take a shower and I'll - I'll make some breakfast and coffee. There's a clean towel in the bathroom already for you, it's the teal one." Tommy said, turning around to head to the kitchen at the end of the hallway.  
Benrey just watched him close the door behind him. He let out a couple bubbles of sweet voice. Yellow.   
Then he headed to find the bathroom.

A shower was nice. All of Tommy's shampoos smelled like fruit except one that was unscented, which Benrey used. The other ones were too strong for him.   
He was done pretty quickly, having his hair saved from grime and alien guts by his helmet (which he'd lost at Xen. That wasn't fun.). The towel was soft and warm, and there was a big hoodie waiting there for him. 

Tommy was putting plates onto the table, along with some bread and toast. He wasn't sure what Benrey would like, he knew he was bit of a picky eater, so he decided to wait for Benrey with that.  
He didn't have to wait for long, thankfully. Benrey looked nearly comical in the hoodie and pants that were both too long and too tight. Tommy made a mental note to make sure to buy some clothes for Benrey. And get him a job. And oh so many other things. Tommy's brain was always a step ahead of itself. He made another note to slow down on the soda consumption.  
"Fresh boy Benny. Food now please? Please and thank you?" Benrey said, looking up at Tommy through his wet locks. Tommy nodded. "Of- Of course. Just. Just let me make - some coffee." He turned to take out his grinder and coffee pot. He put water in the top, ground up coffee beans on the bottom. Securing the lid, he put it on the stove and soon enough he poured himself and Benrey a warm cup of coffee.  
Benrey put insane ammounts of sugar and milk in it, which Tommy didn't object to at all. 

Benrey was in the middle of devouring fruit loops, when Tommy spoke. "You look uhm, really tir- tired, Benrey." His eyes were soft, not quite looking into Benrey's. "Cuz I am bro. Got the speedrun, Black Mesa escape, put some grinding into that shit." He said with a full mouth, earning a laugh from Tommy, which made his whole chest feel warm and tingly.   
"You can nap while I go to the store. What sizes are your clothes?"

\-------  
After Tommy came back from the shops, they cleaned the kitchen and talked for a while, until it got pretty late. They decided on a few rounds of a game of Benrey's choosing...  
"Bro that's straight up cheating." Benrey whined, having gotten his ass kicked for the third time in Tekken. Tommy laughed. "Well, maybe you should just. Just learn how to play, Benrey!"   
That earned Tommy a tired push. Benrey yawned, leaning against Tommy, who stood up. "Hey, uncool. Shit of you. A bro wants a cuddle and you leave. Rude." Benrey said, looking up at his friend. "Benrey, I'm just. Just turning the game- the game off!" He explained, turning the TV off and hiding the controllers in one of his many drawers. He sat back onto the couch next to Benrey, pulling a blanket over their shoulders.  
Benrey leaned against Tommy again, closing his eyes as Tommy hugged him gently. He sighed, wrapping his own arms around Tommy's neck.

Tommy shifted closer, pulling Benrey's legs on top of his own to get a better grip. He ran his fingers through Benrey's hair, signing into his shoulder.  
"This is nice."  
"Yeah." Benrey pressed a kiss against Tommy's neck, making the other laugh quietly and grip him even tighter. Benrey was sure that this was the softest hug he's ever gotten.  
"Would you like to- To sleep in my bed tonight?" Tommy asked, letting go of Benrey. "Hmhm. Sounds good." Benrey said. He looked over at Sunkist, who was fast asleep on the carpet. "Don't worry, they'll. They'll sleep here." Tommy said, noticing Benrey's look.   
Benrey crawled out of Tommy's lap, and the two went into Tommy's room.  
It was warm and dark in there. There was stuff everywhere- Benrey nearly couldn't take it all in. Tommy had a huge bed, too. Which Benrey promptly flopped himself onto, Tommy following suit.  
After a bit of shuffling around, both were settled in against each other under the blankets.   
Tommy pressed a kiss against Benrey's forehead, causing him to spit out some pink sweet voice. Tommy laughed at that, settling against Benrey's warmth and falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was very short, it's late and I didn't feel like writing for too long on my phone. Hope you enjoyed anyway!


End file.
